


Два года

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604413.htmПримечание: Цикл "This World Inverted" — №12Размещение только с разрешения автора.





	Два года

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604413.htm
> 
> Примечание: Цикл "This World Inverted" — №12
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Мелкий, но яркий солнечный луч пробился сквозь щель между шторой и стеной, и теперь настырно светил в лицо. Алек грустно застонал и отвернулся, но из сладкого сна его уже вырвали.

Потянувшись, Алек открыл глаза и улыбнулся: Магнус очень мило морщил нос во время сна. Но ему наверняка снилось что-нибудь неприятное. Алек должен был помочь — придвинуться поближе, легко поцеловать в щёку и погладить. Магнус всегда переворачивался на другой бок и успокаивался.

Но сегодня он тихо выдохнул и склонил голову к Алеку. Тот облизнул губы и опустил руку на живот.

Магнус всегда был тихим во время секса, тогда как Алек не стеснялся кричать так, что на них потом косились соседи. Ему всегда было интересно, как кричит Магнус — и что он только ни делал, чтобы тот потерял над собой остатки контроля. Но он лишь тихо постанывал или прикусывал кожу Алека, что, впрочем, тоже было приятно.

Алек пробовал многое, но будить ласками — ещё нет.

Касаясь кончиками пальцев его кожи, он спустился к бёдрам и наклонился к ключицам, жалея, что доступ к очень чувствительной шее был закрыт: Магнус проснётся сразу же, и снова придётся дожидаться подходящего момента.

Мягкие движения и поцелуи вызывали лишь едва слышные вздохи, и Алек ускорился, а уловив порывистое дыхание, откинул одеяло, аккуратно спустил бельё и прикоснулся к члену.

Магнус выгнулся, и луч солнца оказался на его груди. Алек лизнул его и начал двигать рукой, быстро, как нравилось Магнусу.

— Александр, — прошептал он.

Приятная дрожь пробежала по коже Алека. Чего ещё Магнус никогда не делал — не звал его во сне.

Пальцы Магнуса дёрнулись и сжали простынь. Он дрожал и стонал, наконец-то стонал так громко, что сознание Алека затуманилось, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы закричать от радости и крепко прижаться к нему.

А потом Магнус открыл глаза и растерянно посмотрел в потолок.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Алек и, поцеловав в щёку, устроил голову на его плече.

Улыбка Магнуса, его сбивчивое дыхание и смешок, говоривший, что хитрость Алека раскрыта, были ценной наградой.


End file.
